Satellite (Stay Inside This Atmosphere)
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: "And the search continues for seventeen year-old Peter Moore." "The Lord our God is merciful and forgiving." "I can't just turn it on and off!" "You're connecting with someone on a much deeper level then you've ever connected before." "It was an accident!" "Why isn't it working!" "I told you." I don't own anything. Enjoy!
1. Make The Whole World Wait

I recently got into The CW's short lived television series "The Messengers" and fell in love with the character Peter played by the adorable Joel Courtney from "Super 8". His character has this really great chemistry with Brittany O'Grady's character, Nadia. Due to this chemistry, I decided to explore where it could've possibly gone. You don't have to watch the show to read the story but I would at least read the plots of the individual episodes so you have a general understanding of some stuff discussed in this story.

I now present: _Satellite (Stay Inside This Atmosphere)_

.

 **Make the Whole World Wait**

"And the search continues for seventeen year old Peter Moore. Moore is wanted for questioning regarding the beating death of eighteen year old Sam Wiley in Little Rock, Arkansas just over two weeks ago. Moore was last seen outside of Dallas, Texas when the transport bus he was traveling in was overturned. In the ensuing confusion, Moore escaped in an unknown vehicle of make and model with an unidentified accomplice.

"One prisoner saw the accomplice but was unable to describe them due to what appeared to be fear. The driver of the bus stated that Peter Moore broke the chains of his handcuffs before kicking in the door separating the prisoners from the guards. This, he said, is what caused him to veer off the road and lose consciousness.

"Anyone who sees this young man is advised to call the police or the tip hotline at 1-800-TIPS or 1-800-8477. Again, anyone who knows anything is advised to call the police or 1-800-8477. This young man is reported as being very dangerous. In other news, the sniper responsible for the shooting of Senator…" Peter blinked when his reflection appeared in the black TV screen accompanied by his glowing white wings.

He looked over his shoulder and met Rose's reproachful gaze. "Why do you do that to yourself, Peter?" He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "What else am I supposed to do? I didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident. Do you think they're going to believe me?"

He looked down at his hands folded between his knees. He didn't look up when Rose sat beside him. He tensed slightly when he felt her hand smooth over his shoulder blades. "We all make mistakes, Peter. We're not perfect. We weren't made to be perfect." Peter scoffed. "Unfortunately, the justice system doesn't see it like that." Rose nodded slowly and removed her hand from his back, setting it in her own lap.

"'The Lord, our God, is merciful and forgiving.' The Book of Daniel, chapter 9, verse 9." She brought her hand to rest on Peter's. "The only things unforgivable in God's eyes are blasphemy and suicide. You just need to ask his forgiveness for what you've done." Peter shook his head and looked at their hands. "I already feel bad for what I've done. Isn't that enough?"

Rose shrugged and looked pityingly at Peter. "I don't know. We're the same, Peter. We're just here to deliver God's message. It doesn't mean that we know everything God has planned." He nodded and looked over at her. "I think I'm going to go find Nadia. Maybe she needs help with Famine and Death." Rose smiled gently up at Peter as he stood and walked down the hall.

Peter knocked carefully on Nadia's bedroom door. The house they occupied, illegally he reminded himself, had more space than originally believed. There were four bedrooms along the hallway. Two on each side and a bathroom at the end. Amy and Erin shared the master bedroom which had a full bathroom attached. Vera and Rose shared the next biggest room with a half-bath. Nadia had the smallest room to herself, they had reasoned that she was the only teenaged girl and needed her own space. Peter, Raul and Josh took turns sharing the fourth bed and sleeping on the couch. Peter took the couch on most nights because he was the youngest male but sometimes Raul had trouble sleeping and would switch places with Peter and there were occasional nights when Josh didn't sleep at all and Peter and Raul would share the back bedroom.

Peter smiled tightly when Nadia answered the door. She looked him up and down before making a decision she didn't voice aloud to him. She took his wrist in her hand and pushed past him, stepping down the hall and leading him to the back porch. She sat him down on the porch swing and tucked her legs beneath her, staring at him.

"What's up with you today?" Peter shrugged, gazing out into the empty backyard. He didn't want to tell her about what he'd done in Arkansas. He really liked her and he was afraid she would treat him differently if she knew about Sam. He was afraid she would be scared of him.

"It's just one of those days." He said vaguely. Nadia nodded slowly and brushed her hair over one shoulder. "Talk about something, then. Take your mind off of it." Peter smiled. "Like what?" He asked, turning to look her. She shrugged, smiling. "I don't know, anything." He sucked his lip loudly between his teeth. "When Zeus was fighting the Titans for power on Olympus, a Titan named Prometheus sided with Zeus. This was how he escaped punishment for the actions against the gods on Olympus. Prometheus was the protector and benefactor of mankind.

"Prometheus played a trick on Zeus, called the Trick of Mecone. He asked Zeus to choose between two offerings, something pleasing hidden inside a repelling exterior or something inedible hidden inside a pleasing exterior. Zeus picked the latter and this set the precedent for what the humans would sacrifice to him. Zeus was furious and hid fire from humankind.

"Prometheus managed to find fire and give it to the humans in an effort to help humanity. Zeus became even angrier then he already was and ordered the creation of Pandora, who would bring troubles to mankind, and punished Prometheus by having him chained to a rock where an eagle would eat his liver during the day and it would regenerate at night, due to his immortality."

He turned his head to Nadia who was staring at him in both confusion and delight. "Why did you pick that story?" She laughed. Peter chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know. You said to tell a story and I picked a story. I was always fascinated with Greek mythology and that seemed like a good place to start."

Nadia unfolded her legs and leaned forward. "Do you feel better?" Peter looked down at his clasped hands and shook his head. "Not really. This is just something I'll have to get over myself. I can't really distract myself from it." She nodded and followed his gaze out into the backyard. He looked down when he felt her hand slide up the length of his forearm and slip between his clasped hands, knotting her fingers with his.

"I like you, Peter." He stared at the side of her face, willing her to look at him. She did, eventually, smiling. "I hope eventually you trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, you know, if you need it." She looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Peter watched silently as she detangled their hands and stood up, retreating back into the house.


	2. A Little Bit Better

**You're Making Every Single Day A Little Bit Better**

"What would Death or Famine even entail?" Vera asked. They had all gathered in the living room, spreading out among the random seats provided. Josh and Raul stood behind the couch with Erin and Amy sharing the recliner. Rose sat in the other armchair with Koa just behind her while Nadia, Peter and Vera took up the couch. Peter searched random sights about the horseman of death while Nadia whispered specific words and phrases into his ear regarding the horseman.

"What about someone on law enforcement being Death?" Rose suggested. Vera pursed her lips. "That could make sense. There's plenty of cops out there who feel like the justice system is failing and take it into their own hands." Raul provided.

"What like a vigilante?" Erin said. Raul cocked his head and shrugged. "Possibly." She shook her head, doubtful. "How is a vigilante evil though? Don't they usually kill bad guys?" Peter said. Raul placed a hand on his shoulder. "They take the law into their own hands. That's illegal. You don't always know the circumstances regarding someone's actions." Peter sighed and turned back to the computer, typing 'vigilante justice' into the search bar.

Nadia pointed to a website that listed known vigilantes in the world. "This list gives us known vigilantes but the problem is that almost all vigilantes are caught pretty quickly. They're almost all amateurs who are wronged by the justice system in some way and decide to go after the person that wronged them." Peter nodded, clicking random names and skimming the details. He was extremely aware of Nadia right beside with her arm resting against his leg.

"Well, I guess we should start there then." Vera said, standing. Rose sighed. "This happened last time. We were so eager for another horseman to appear that we looked for him. God will send us signs when he's ready." Raul sighed and looked over at Erin. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, Rose." The lithe young woman stood from the armchair. "We have to be careful with this. We can't just assume things because we're anxious. You know what happens when you assume."

Raul smiled lightly at her teasing tone. He looked back at Erin and Amy. "Erin and I were thinking about taking Amy to the park." Rose nodded and watched the three retreat down the hall. Josh stood and swiped his hands across his jeans. "We need to go grocery shopping. We're almost out of essentials." Rose nodded and Koa stepped forward. "I'll go with you. You said we shouldn't go anywhere alone so, I'll help." Josh nodded appreciatively and they were gone quickly.

Neither Peter nor Nadia looked up when Erin and Raul returned to the living room with Amy in her rain jacket. "We won't be gone long." Erin said. Rose nodded and watched them exit through the back door before turning to stare down at the two youngest members of their chaotic little family. "You two need to get some fresh air. I only see you go out when something's going on." She carefully pushed her fingers against the back of the laptop screen, watching it close gently before looking up at their faces.

"It's a nice day. Go soak up some vitamin D. I'll be fine here. Erin and Raul said they'd be back soon." Peter sighed and glanced over at Nadia who just shrugged. He smiled and stood up, offering her his hand. "We'll take a walk around the block." Rose nodded, smiling at their backs as the left the house.

Rose was right. It was a nice day and Peter enjoyed the feeling of the heat against his back. "So, do you have any more of those Greek myths?" Nadia smiled up at him. He grinned and slipped his hands in his pockets. "I have lots of them." She nodded and shuffled her foot against the cement. "Tell me one."

"How about I tell you about where spiders came from." Nadia's face crinkled up and she shook her head. "Why not?" Peter laughed. Nadia shrugged and kicked a small rock across the sidewalk. "I hate spiders. They're gross and ugly and they have the potential to kill you." Peter snorted. "I'm not their biggest fan but they keep the insect population in check. Without spiders we'd be overrun with flies and grasshoppers that would destroy all the crops and plants and we'd starve and die."

Nadia laughed. "That's dramatic." Peter shrugged. "But it's true." Nadia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Tell me the story about how spiders came to be."

Peter took a deep breath. "The word arachnid is derived from the name of a young woman named Arachne. Arachne was a talented weaver in a small village. People were awed by her work and often times suggested that she was blessed with her gift by the goddess Athena. There are three different versions of the story. In all of them, Arachne challenges Athena to a weaving contest to see who the greatest weaver is. In two of the stories, Arachne wins and in only one does Athena win.

"In the first story, Arachne challenges Athena to weave. In Athena's tapestry, she weaved four different stories of humans who challenged the gods and tried to prove themselves equal. Arachne's tapestry depicted occurrences where the gods had mistreated and abused humans.

"Athena saw that Arachne's work had not only insulted the gods but was better than her own and she became enraged. She destroyed Arachne's tapestry and sprinkled a potion over her, turning her into a spider and cursing her and her descendants to a lifetime of weaving.

"In the second story, Zeus judges the works and the loser had to promise never to touch a loom or spindle again. Arachne wove a tapestry that was thin but woven with thousands of different colors. Athena wove a tapestry that showed the gods in all their glory.

"Arachne was devastated at Athena's win and therefore the loss of her most treasured hobby. Athena took pity on Arachne and turned her into a spider, granting her the ability to weave without special tools.

"In the third telling of the story, Arachne wins and Athena is awed by her beautiful work. To make Arachne realize her insult to the gods and respect them, Athena touched her forehead with her hand and Arachne was overcome with guilt for her insult and she hung herself. Athena then brought Arachne back to life as a spider, so that she and her descendants could weave all their lives."

Nadia watched Peter the entire time he told his story. She couldn't help but smile at the way his face lit up when he got to the challenge. His eyes would crinkle at the corner and they would blaze with passion. His hands moved wildly in the air before him as he talked with them. His voice would change at different parts to the story. It would deepen and rise. He was fascinating to watch.

"How'd you get into Greek mythology?" She asked. Peter slipped his hands into his front pockets and shrugged his broad shoulders. "I was in a group home when I was ten. There were, like, eight or nine of us there at once. I was one of the youngest and I've always been pretty quiet guy, a loner. I was always an easy target for the older kids.

"There was one room in the entire home that I was the only one brave enough to go in. It was this big, dusty old room that the foster parents didn't even go in. It had these shelves upon shelves of books as big as my head and some as small as my hand.

"I was the only one who would ever go in it because it was the only place that the older kids didn't bother me. I would spend hours in that room, flipping through all the books and finding my favorites. I would sit on the floor by the door so I could tell if anyone was going to come in looking for me.

"My favorite books were the ones about the Greek heroes and the gods. They would have these pictures that looked like they'd been painted by Michelangelo or like they belonged on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. I was fascinated by stories of these people who didn't understand the life they led and who wanted to be different. Some of the people didn't even know they were different and were given tasks by kings and queens to calm the wrath of the gods."

Peter smiled and looked over at Nadia who blushed furiously under his gaze. "It sounds stupid, I know but those stories were what helped me get through my days in the groups homes." He shrugged and looked down at his feet.

Nadia rested her hand on his arm and ducked her head, catching his eye. "I don't think it's stupid. I think it's amazing that you were able to find something that got you through your day. It's better than other vices that people find. You could've gotten into drugs." Peter snorted and nodded. "I know plenty of foster kids who got in a bad way."

Nadia took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. Raul's probably back by now and freaking out wondering where I am." Peter nodded and they turned, simultaneously, to head back to the house. "Hey," Peter looked down at Nadia when she spoke. Her face was set in a mask of concentration. "Being an angel of the apocalypse, I feel like your believe in God is pretty much cemented." She looked up at him as if to confirm. Peter nodded. "Do you ever wonder how you were chosen?"

Peter drew his eyebrows together. That was a question that had never crossed his mind before. "Not until now." He said. Nadia laughed and licked her lips. "When I think about it, I realize that we've all done bad things. Erin's wanted for kidnapping; your uncle is running from a drug lord and the DEA. We're not perfect but we were chosen for a reason. Maybe God saw something in us that he knew would help us save the world."

Peter looked down, watching his feet shuffle against the pavement. "It sounds so surreal when you say it like that." Nadia giggled. Peter shook his head and chuckled. "It kind of does, doesn't it? I mean, I know we're looking for the four horsemen of the apocalypse but to say we're saving the world sounds so…I don't know." Nadia nodded and looked up; staring at the front porch of the abandoned house they'd all been living in.

"This was nice. We should do it again." Peter looked over at her and almost missed it. She had leaned up on her toes and touched her lips to his cheek. His eyes widened as he watched her turn and enter the house. His cheek burned where she kissed it and he absently ran his fingers over the spot she touched. He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he entered the house and promptly ignored Josh when he asked what he was so happy about.


	3. Nothing Sweeter

**Nothing Sweeter**

Peter was sitting in his bedroom thumbing through a magazine he'd found in the bathroom. He'd found several. There were a few different types of magazines in the bathroom. There were some outdated People magazines, a few US Weekly's, one or two Entertainment Weekly's and a handful of Sports Illustrated. Peter picked up all the Sports Illustrated and had flipped through every single one of them at least three times at this point.

He sighed and flung the magazine across the mattress, bringing his leg up underneath him. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head to the window, staring at the raindrops that dotted the window. Thunder rolled through the air and he could hear the windows rattle in the panes. Lightening flashed across the sky.

It'd been a week sense Nadia kissed his cheek and he hadn't had the courage to say anything about after. She hadn't done it sense and Peter was beginning to wonder if it meant what he thought it did. He really liked Nadia. She was pretty and smart and funny and she could keep him on edge. She challenged him in their daily conversations.

He smiled as her face flashed across his mind.

He looked over at the door when it burst open and Nadia raced through. She was breathless and smiling widely. "Come outside with me, Peter." He drew his eyebrows together and got to his feet. "Why? It's raining." She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his wrist. "I know! Come on!" He let her pull him from the room and they burst through the front door.

Nadia let go of his hand when they reached the porch and bounded out into the pouring rain. It didn't take long for her to be soaked to the bone. Her hair clung to her face in long, curly tendrils and her jeans turned a dark shade of blue. Her grey t-shirt clung to her figure and Peter turned his eyes away when he caught her nipples pebbling through the fabric.

"Peter! Come on!" She laughed, throwing her arms wide and spinning in a circle. "What are you doing?" He asked. She stopped and faced him, her smile wide and inviting. "I'm dancing in the rain!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He chuckled and drew his eyebrows together, watching her twirl and spin in the driveway.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her face was nearly split in two with the width of her grin and water dripped down her nose and cheeks. Her eyes sparkled as they gazed up at the sky and into the grey clouds. He could see the minute ticking of her jaw every time thunder or lightening ripped through the sky. She was glorious.

"Peter, I didn't bring you out here to stare at me. Come dance." He jerked out of his reverie when she called his name. He blushed and shook his head when she wrapped her hands around his wrists and dragged him out into the rain.

He hissed when the first drop touched his skin. It was a cold rain and it was the kind of rain that felt like little pin pricks when it hit your skin. It didn't take long for his hair to get plastered to his forehead and for his shirt to stick to his skin.

He laughed when Nadia lifted his arm and spun beneath it, curling her fingers around his. "There's no music." He said. Nadia laughed and pressed her hands against his ribs, setting his skin on fire. "There doesn't have to be." She said, pressing into his space and aligning their bodies.

Peter sucked in a sharp breath and stared down into her eyes. Her eyelashes were stuck together and little drops of water would fall off of them every time she blinked. Her hands were still pressed against his ribs and he could feel her fingers digging into the spaces between them. He felt his arm involuntarily come up and wrap around the small of her back.

She fit like a puzzle piece. It was like she was meant to fill the space in front of him. She was made specifically to press into the crevices of his chest and fill the shadows of his skin. Her flesh set his on fire and her presence alone did things to him that he didn't understand. He wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what was happening when she was near; it was the other things that happened that he didn't have an answer for. His heart would race and his thoughts would fly through his brain like the little birds you see over a cartoon characters head. His skin would erupt into goosebumps and his hands would get all clammy.

Nadia was staring right at him. Her head was tilted back so she could look directly into his eyes. He felt like she could see right into his soul. Like she could tell what he was thinking and knew exactly what she did to him.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and he watched the action avidly. He noticed her eyes flick quickly down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. He slid his hand up her back and into her hair, twisting the wet strands around his fist and feeling water drip down his forearm. Nadia's mouth fell open and Peter's eyes followed the motion. He felt Nadia's hands slid around his waist and underneath his t-shirt, the cool skin of her palms sending shivers over his super-heated flesh.

He took a deep breath, the hard plains of his chest brushing over her distended nipples causing them both to shudder, and probed the skin of his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Nadia's nails scraped over the skin of his back and he felt his erection press painfully against his zipper.

Peter used his hold in her hair to tilt her head back further; extending her neck and leaving it open to his ministrations. Peter swept his eyes over her face before zeroing in on her lips and lowering his head. He could feel her breath ghosting over his parted lips as she gasped for air. He could barely feel her lips against his when he heard her name.

"Nadia!"

Peter slammed his eyes closed and dropped his forehead to her collarbone. Nadia slipped her hands from beneath his t-shirt and took a careful step away from him. They both looked up and over at the front door. Raul was standing beneath the awning, his arms crossed over his chest and a firm scowl set across his face.

Nadia sighed and pushed away from Peter, heading towards Raul. He reached for her on her way inside but she shook him off, sending him a dirty look over her shoulder. Peter sighed and willed his heart to slow for a whole different reason as he walked towards the front door.

Raul stopped him with a hand to his chest and met his eyes. Peter was surprised he was able to hold the older man's gaze. "That's my niece, Peter." Peter nodded once, his face unreadable. "I know, Raul." Neither one moved from their position, each sizing the other up. Raul was the first to move. He shifted to the side and let Peter pass him. "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

Peter knew Raul wasn't lying to him.


	4. Kiss Like Real People

**Kiss Like Real People**

"It doesn't work like that, Nadia! I can't just turn it on and off!" Peter yelled. Nadia crossed her arms over her chest. "But you seem to be able to rip doors off their hinges when I'm in the shower." Peter rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. "It was an accident. I had no idea that was going to happen." Nadia snorted. "Whatever. You know, ever since Raul popped back into my live, everything's been screwed up."

It was two days after their dance in the rain and the tension between them had grown tenfold. Nadia had been in a foul mood all day, sneering at everything anyone said and snarking back at people when they were just trying to be nice. It had all come to a head when they had all gathered in the living room to discuss the next two horsemen. Nadia was moping in the corner over God only knows what and the rest of them were trying to figure out what to do next.

She was beginning to get on everyone's nerves with how she would scoff or roll her eyes at any suggestions. She was being a brat and even Peter was getting irritated. Things climaxed when Nadia rolled her eyes at something Erin said and Raul called her out on it. She scoffed and wouldn't answer.

"Come on, Nadia. Since you seem to know better than everyone here, why don't you fill us in on what we should be doing instead?" Raul snipped. Nadia scowled at him and rose to her feet. "Maybe if I wasn't stuck in house with a bunch of fugitives and morons I would be able to contribute but no, I'm pushed to the side all by myself and told it's too dangerous for me to help out."

Raul pushed himself to his feet to retort but Nadia was already disappearing down the hall. He made to go after her but Peter put a hand on his shoulder and volunteered for the position. Raul shook his head and let Peter go.

The first thing he asked when he found her in her bedroom was what the hell her problem was. Nadia whirled on him and poked her finger into his chest, raving about stupid angels and being stuck in a condemned house with a bunch of people who might as well be strangers and worrying about boys who had supper strength and liked to use it to rip bathroom doors off.

Which is when they happened to end up in this particular type of conversation. "It doesn't work like that, Nadia! I can't just turn it on and off!" Peter yelled. Nadia crossed her arms over her chest. "But you seem to be able to rip doors off their hinges when I'm in the shower." Peter rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. "It was an accident. I had no idea that was going to happen." Nadia snorted. "Whatever. You know, ever since Raul popped back into my live, everything's been screwed up."

"You didn't have to stay, you know." Peter quipped from the window. He was staring out into the street. Nadia shook her head and slowly crossed the room to stand by him. "Where exactly am I supposed to go? My dad's dead, I don't know where my mom is, I can't live by myself. The guys who are hunting my uncle are class A psychos who kidnapped and blew up my dad just to get back at Raul. You really think they won't come looking for me again?"

Peter stared down at her. The moonlight illuminated her face in the deep shadows of the room giving her an ethereal quality. The bright red streaks in her hair stood out even in the dim lighting of the room. When she blinked, he could see the shadow of her lashes against her cheeks and the individual flecks of gold in her brown eyes. She was beautiful.

"You know what's funny? I miss school." She laughed lightly. "I never thought I'd say that but I do. I miss sitting in a room for an hour and listening to my teacher drone on about the ancient world. I miss going home and dreading having to write a four page paper about the themes present in The Great Gatsby or The Kite Runner."

Peter nodded. "I miss swim practice." Nadia smiled. "I didn't know you were a swimmer. I pictured you as more of a baseball guy." Peter smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, I was never any good at baseball." Nadia laughed lightly and leaned her shoulder against the window, the blinds crinkling against her. "I didn't really do anything. I wrote a few articles for the school paper but that was pretty much it."

Peter turned to face her. When she smiled, her whole face changed. She was more beautiful than before. Her eyes brightened and her cheeks flushed with happiness. He could see the way her eyes lost focus as she disappeared inside her memories.

He didn't make the conscious decision to lean forward and bring his face closer to hers. He'd wanted to kiss her for a long time but the last time he kissed a girl she ended up helping the police locate him in Dallas the first time he was arrested. It was safe to say he was a little hesitant to express feelings for another girl.

Nadia met his eyes as he progressed forward and didn't make a move to stop him. His eyes flashed up to hers just before their lips touched. Her lips were soft and pliant under his and he could taste strawberries.

They were both still for several seconds before Nadia opened her mouth to breath. Peter took that opportunity to press closer, slipping his tongue gently into her mouth. Nadia sighed and relaxed against his frame, slipping her arms around his neck. Peter settled one hand on her hip and tangled his other in her curls. Nadia effortlessly settled into his rhythm, tangling her tongue with his.

Peter took a deep breath in through his nose and slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him and deepening their kiss. Nadia squeaked softy as her feet left the floor and she was pressed tightly against Peter's chest. She closed her eyes and slipped a hand in Peter's hair, pulling gently on the roots. Peter's hand tightened in her hair as his teeth closed over Nadia's bottom lip and he pulled. Nadia moaned quietly into his mouth and distantly felt him begin to walk forward.

Peter made his way across the room and pressed Nadia back against the wall directly across from them. He moved his arm from around her waist and slipped it easily underneath her thighs, holding her higher against the wall and deepening their kiss further. Nadia slipped her calves around his hips and locked her ankles. Peter's teeth knocked against Nadia's as they became more erratic. Nadia scraped her nails along his scalp and tightened her knees against his waist and Peter moaned. He slammed his hand against the wall beside her head and she gasped when the plaster cracked. Peter rocked against her and she sighed, cupping his face in her hands.

They both snapped their eyes open when a knock sounded on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" Rose called through the wood. Nadia pulled away from Peter and unlocked her ankles from the small of his back. He took the hint and eased off the wall, groaning when she slid down his body. Nadia smirked up at him and went to the door, pulling it open and smiling at Rose. "Everything's fine."

Rose eyed Nadia's flushed cheeks and swollen lips before glancing back at Peter. His hair was messy and he was equally as flushed. There was a small dent in the plaster behind him and some dust on his hand. Rose nodded slowly. "Just…be more careful next time." She gave Nadia a knowing look before turning and retreating back down the hall. Nadia quietly closed the door before leaning against it and smiling at Peter.

"I should leave." Peter said, walking towards where she stood against the door. He wrapped his hand around the knob and pulled half-heartedly. Nadia sighed and moved away. Peter smiled down at her and opened the door, moving down the hall to his own room. He needed a cold shower.


	5. Fire In My Heart

**Fire in My Heart**

Nadia's hands raked down Peter's back and he moaned, the sound lost in the depth of her own mouth. One of her legs was trapped between his and the other was bent at the knee with her foot slowly running up and down his calf. Peter snaked his hand inside her tank top and trailed his fingers carefully up her ribs, stopping at the underside of her bra before placing his palm over the globe of flesh hidden beneath the lacy undergarment.

Nadia moaned when he squeezed experimentally. Peter arched his back, pressing his erection against her hip and moving his thigh against the apex of hers. She moaned against the contact and rocked her hips forward against his jean covered leg.

Peter moved his mouth from her lips to the underside of her jaw, trailing kisses across her face and to her neck, landing on her pulse point and sucking. Nadia gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting his t-shirt until her knuckled cracked. Peter sighed and released her skin, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Nadia drew her eyebrows together when he sat up and back on his heels. She scooted back from him and leaned up on her elbows. "What's wrong?" She asked, breathless. Peter licked his lips and gazed at her. She was perfect just like this. Her hair was disheveled and run through. Her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were unfocused. Her breath was coming in pants and he could see a faint flush against her cheeks and chest.

"Are you a virgin, Nadia?" The girl in question blushed violently and sat up straight, crossing her legs. "Why?" She asked. Peter cleared his throat and wiped a hand over his face. "Because things are moving pretty fast between us and I feel like this is important knowledge we should share with each other before we decide to…have sex." Peter blushed and looked away.

He didn't think she was going to answer, she was quiet for so long. She did though. "I am. The farthest I've ever gone was with you. I've only ever kissed one or two boys before you and one was in fifth grade behind the field house at school and the other was freshmen year right after my school musical. His name was Max and he was the sound board guy for the theatre department."

Peter smiled at her honesty. "Me too. I'm a virgin, I mean. You're the second girl I've ever kissed. The first girl was named Alice and I've only talked to her once since I've been down here." He shrugged and met her eyes, grinning. "Well, now that I've killed the mood, what should we do?" He asked. Nadia looked up at him as a thought came to her mind.

.

"Why do I have to talk to Josh about this?" Peter whined. Nadia sighed and peeked around the corner. Josh and Vera were sitting at the kitchen table talking over coffee. Erin and Raul had taken Amy to the park for the day and Rose was with Koa at the library. This was the perfect time for them to corner Josh and Vera and ask them about advice.

They'd been discussing it for a while now and felt the need to gather some adult opinions. Josh was the obvious option for Peter considering that Peter was contemplating having sex with Raul's niece. He didn't exactly want to have that conversation with the other man. Nadia quickly ruled out Erin based on the woman's closeness to her uncle. She knew Erin would pass on the discussion to Raul. Rose came up as an option but Nadia felt a little distant towards the woman. Vera wasn't much better but at least she trusted Nadia.

"You want to have this conversation with Raul?" Nadia hissed. Peter rolled his eyes. "No but…Josh is super religious. Like intensely so and he's going to say that the best protection is abstinence and that I need to pray for forgiveness from my impure thoughts or something." Nadia huffed and watched Vera and Josh carefully.

"You have limited options. You could've talked to Rose or Erin." Nadia knew that neither one of those women were major selling points for Peter. "If you want a distinctly male perspective, you're going to have to talk to a male." Peter sighed loudly and drew it out. Nadia glared at him over her shoulder, making sure they didn't draw attention to themselves. "But Josh?"

Nadia scoffed. "He's had sex before. He's married, you know." Peter nodded. "Yeah and she cheated on him with his dad. What does that say?" Nadia shrugged. "Give the guy a break. At least he has experience. He can tell you about all the mechanics and…stuff." Nadia hesitated. Peter rolled his eyes. "Are we going to ask them or not?"

"Ask us what?" Nadia jerked up right and Peter stared wide-eyed towards the dining room. Simultaneously, the teenagers poked their heads around the corner and stared at the two adults at the dining room table. Josh was giving them an amused smirk and Vera gazed at them expectantly. Nadia took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around Peter's, pulling them into the dining room.

Both Josh and Vera eyed their linked hands but didn't say anything. "Vera, can I talk to you in private?" Vera stared at Nadia for several seconds before nodding and standing up, gesturing to the hall. Nadia smiled stiffly before releasing Peter's hand and taking the lead to the back bedroom. Peter watched them go before turning wide eyes to Josh whose amused smile just widened. "What can I do you for, Peter?"

Peter took a deep breath and sat down across from Josh. He opened his mouth to begin but then closed it again when he couldn't quite figure out what to say. He stared at his palms for several seconds before opening his mouth again. He released an irritated groan before closing his mouth again. He looked up at Josh when the other man laughed lightly. "Okay, Peter. Why don't you just start with a simple question? You're stressing yourself out trying to figure out the best way to phrase your problem so start with something easy."

Peter nodded, Josh's deep southern accent soothing his nerves slightly. "How old are you, Josh?" The preacher's eye brows shot up slightly, the question not at all what he was expecting. "I'm 28." Peter nodded, digesting that information. "And how long have you been married?" Josh sat back in his chair and smoothed his hands over his jeans. "I've been married for five years. Charlotte and I dated for three years before that." Peter nodded again. "So you started dating her when you were 20 and got married when you were 23." Josh nodded, confirming.

Peter took a deep breath and pressed his thumb hard against the dent of his palm, watching the skin turn white and then pink again. "Peter," He looked up when Josh said his name. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you." Peter pursed his lips and nodded slowly, tracing the lines of his palm with his thumb nail as he gathered his thoughts. "How old were you when you…started, I mean…When did you…" Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Did you wait until marriage to have sex?" He blurted.

He cringed. It just fell out of his mouth like vomit. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for Josh to respond. He could just hear the scolding coming from the preacher's mouth. Stuff about purity and virtue and innocence. This was the worst sex talk he was about to experience.

When the silence continued for several seconds, Peter grew the nerve to open his eyes. His eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. Josh was smiling at him, his expression amused and thoughtful at the same time. "That's what you're concerned about?"

.

Nadia stared at Vera, her unanswered question hanging in the air between them like smoke. Vera took a deep breath. "Did your mother not have this conversation with you?" Nadia rolled her eyes. "I was seven when she left. It's not exactly the conversation you have with your seven year-old daughter. My dad avoided it at all costs and only brought it up when I came home with a health class permission slip requesting parental consent to watch a documentary about how babies are made when I was 14." Vera gaped, her eyes wide.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Vera stuttered. Nadia sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and twisted her ring around her finger. "I guess…I mean, I heard stories from my friends when I was actually going to school. They told me that it can feel good but only after the first few times. They said that the first time hurts, like, a lot." Her eyes widened as if to emphasis just how uncomfortable it is.

Vera nodded slowly. "It can. Some girls don't feel any discomfort or pain the first. Some girls feel a little pain and some girls feel a lot of pain. Some girls will bleed the first time and some won't. It just depends." Nadia blinked. "On what?" Vera licked her lips and leaned forward.

"When you have sex, your body is going to react. You're going to get…wet." Both women blushed, Nadia more so. "This is normal. It's a reaction to the stimulation you're receiving from whatever Pet…your partner is doing. He could be kissing you, touching you…himself. Whatever works to make you feel good, that's what will make your vagina wet. This is really important, Nadia because this is what makes it uncomfortable or not."

Nadia nodded, suddenly serious. "The amount of lubrication from your vagina will help not make it hurt. It doesn't take a lot for guys to be ready for sex. A few minutes, max but girls, it takes about fifteen or twenty minutes for them to be ready for penetration." Nadia looked away when Vera said 'penetration'. "I know this is awkward and embarrassing but if you want this to work, you need to know this stuff. "This is why foreplay is so important. It helps the woman become aroused enough for actual sex and not just touching and kissing."

.

Peter drew his eyebrows together. "So, what do I do?" Josh's smile slowly began to widen. "What a lot of health classes skate over is that the foreplay can be just as satisfying for the man as for woman. Health classes are only concerned with teaching you safe sex and about STI's. They leave the uncomfortable parts for your parents.

"Now, foreplay can be a lot of different things. It really just depends on what the woman likes. What's difficult is that some women don't feel comfortable saying exactly what it is that makes them feel good and a lot of men just assume that one thing works for every woman. It doesn't. This isn't anything to be embarrassed about. It's the greatest gift a woman can give her lover during intercourse. By telling him what makes her feel good, she's giving him control over what he does to her. She's completely trusting him to take care of her wants and needs and that's where the emotional part of sex comes in.

"A woman's breasts are usually a safe place to start." Josh smiled widely when Peter's face flushed a bright pink and he looked down at the table. "They're soft and sensitive. Some women's are more sensitive than others but the nipples are always fun." Peter laughed lightly, his cheeks heating. Josh laughed too. "You think it's funny now but when you're in the heat of the moment and you just go to town on the peaks of her breasts, it's going to do wonders not only for her but for you, too."

Peter nodded slowly. "Okay, now, everyone woman has an on switch." Peter looked up, confused. "An on switch?"

.

"An on switch?" Nadia stared, confused, at Vera who just nodded. "Yeah, a place on their body that makes them see stars." Nadia drew her eyebrows together. "I thought that was like…" She gestured to her lower half, blushing. Vera laughed good naturedly and nodded. "That makes everyone feel good. I'm talking about another spot. Like, the space on your neck when your shoulder meets or the space behind your ear or the points of your hipbones or the space behind your knee." Nadia lifted a single eyebrow.

Vera smiled widely. "I know, they can be a little strange but everyone has one. Mines the back of my neck just beneath my hairline." Nadia raised her eyebrows. "How do you figure out where your 'on switch' is?" Vera sucked the corner of her lip between her teeth. "It's usually with your partner. During sex or just when you're enjoying each other's company. This place usually helps turn you on or heightens your arousal."

Nadia stared down at the desk top. Vera let her stew and waited for more questions. When it appeared that she might not have anymore, Vera leaned forward. "Do you have any more questions, Nadia?" The teenager blinked and met Vera's eyes.

"Is it hard to give a blowjob?"

.

Josh smirked like the cat that ate the canary. All of his teeth showed and his shoulders stiffened in self-satisfaction. Peter smiled. "That's one of the greatest parts of sex." Peter cocked his head, dubious. "Don't believe what everyone else says. It's not that bad. It's really nice for the girl and makes you feel good, too. Knowing that she's getting pleasure from you is one of the best parts of sex.

"The clitoris is the most sensitive part of a girl's vagina." Josh smiled as Peter looked away in embarrassment. "You need to be careful of that because sense it is the most sensitive part of a woman, you can only pay so much attention to it. You can nip and suck on it all you want but just make sure you pay attention to her actions. She might get too sensitive and then you're just making her uncomfortable. It can border on pain, that's how sensitive it is.

"Now, you'll be able to tell when a girl orgasms based on two things. Her internal muscles will clench around you like a vice. Two, she'll get wetter. Her natural lubricant will drench your hand and the added stimulation of her internal muscles will feel a lot like a sucking motion. This is a really good feeling for both individuals engaging in the activity."

.

"What's important is that you feel good. That's what makes it fun."

.

"Just remember, it's really easy for you to feel good but it takes some time for her to feel the same."

.

"It's not just about the physical, either. The emotional part makes it really special, too."

.

"Don't be afraid of your emotions. Sex can be an emotional outlet for a lot of people. You're connecting with someone on a much deeper level then you've ever connected before."

.

"Be safe." Vera emphasized. Nadia nodded and smiled, satisfied.

.

"But be responsible, Peter. " Peter nodded once and sat back in his chair, relaxing for the first time sense the entire conversation began.


	6. Could Barely Tear My Eyes Away

**Could Barely Tear My Eyes Away**

Peter clenched and unclenched his fingers against his knees. He was sitting back on his heels and his heart was beating way too fast for comfort. Nadia was sitting cross legged in front of him with her fingers knotted together and twisting. She swallowed thickly and pressed her hands to the mattress, scooting closer to him. Peter took a deep breath through his nose and watched as Nadia slowly reached forward and pressed her hands to his shoulders, sliding them down his chest and eventually landing on his hands against his knees. Peter met her eyes and smiled gently.

Nadia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and twisted her fingers in the hem of his t-shirt. She met his eyes and tugged up once. "Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Peter whispered, keeping his voice carefully even and willing the blood not to rush to his face. Nadia blushed brightly and nodded once. Peter shifted his weight and gently pushed Nadia's hands from him. He brought his hands behind his neck and tugged his t-shirt over his head revealing the lines of his torso and the muscles of his chest and stomach.

Nadia took a deep and shaky breath and wrapped her fingers around the hem of her own tank-top and tugged it over her head. Peter's eyes trailed slowly over her exposed torso. Her breasts were encased in a lacy black bra and a pink flush spread down her neck and disappeared behind her bra. Peter looked up and met her eyes. She smiled shyly and looked away.

Peter slid off the bed and brought his fingers to the button of his jeans. Nadia sat up on her knees and brought her hands to the snap of her shorts and easily slid them down her legs and sat back to remove them completely. Peter knelt on the edge of the mattress as Nadia pulled the comforter down and slid beneath. Peter carefully came towards her. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest at any minute. Nadia opened shaky legs and shivered when he settled his weight between them. She could feel his hard on against her thigh and felt her face flame.

Peter smiled nervously and settled his elbows on either side of her head. Nadia gazed up at him and brought her hands to his shoulders, lifting her head and pressing her lips lightly to his. Peter responded in kind and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips and tentatively tangling it with hers. Nadia sighed and arched up into him, her nerves quickly disappearing as their kiss grew more intense.

Peter slid his right hand down her body, hooking his fingers through the strap of her bra and sliding it down her arm. Nadia pulled away from him and pressed her shoulders down into the mattress, lifting her upper body and slipping her fingers behind her. Peter heard the slight snap as Nadia unhooked her bra. She blushed brightly and brought her hands to the opposite shoulders, slowly sliding the straps down and off her arms.

Peter took a deep breath as he gingerly hooked his fingers around the center of the material and pulling it away from her body. He gently draped his arm over the side of the bed and released it from his grasp. He brought his eyes back to Nadia's and met her gaze.

Nadia kept her hands fisted at her sides, forcing herself not to cover her breasts. She wanted Peter to see her. No one had ever seen her like this before and she desperately wanted Peter to. She watched as his eyes met hers before he blinked and looked down. His lips parted slightly as h gazed at her exposed chest. Her legs twitched when she felt his erection twitch against the inside of her thigh.

Peter stared down at her naked breasts. They were the perfect size for his hands. He knew it without even having to touch them. Her left breast looked slightly larger than her right but it was hardly noticeable to him. Pretty pink nipples topped them off. He wanted to feel them against his chest. He wanted to pull them into his mouth and suck and nip at them until they were red and glistening. He wanted to tongue them until he had Nadia gasping and arching beneath him. He wanted to see if she could orgasm just from his mouth against her breasts. He'd read somewhere that some women were sensitive enough there that they could do that. He wanted to see if Nadia was one of those women.

Nadia felt her eyes drift shut as Peter tucked his head into her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She wound her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Peter used his teeth to gently pull the skin of her neck between his lips before releasing and sucking a mark right beneath her jaw. He felt himself sink further against her when she relaxed. He used this sign to trace his lips down the column of her throat and to her collarbone. He nipped the edge tenderly before trailing wet kisses across her sternum and finally to her breast.

Nadia arched her neck back involuntarily when she felt Peter's lips graze her right nipple. She gasped when he enveloped it into the warm cavern of his mouth. An unfamiliar wetness gushed between her legs. Peter moaned around her nipple and it sent vibrations coursing through her system. Goosebumps rose up across her flesh and a pleasant tingling settled low in her belly. She felt a pulse between her legs centered at her clit.

Peter tugged gently on her nipple and swiped his tongue in circles around it. Nadia's fingers tightened spastically in his hair and her legs tightened rhythmically around his hips. He brought his free hand down to her neglected breast and slipped the nipple between his index and middle finger before tugging experimentally. Nadia sucked in a sharp breath and arched back, her face flushing to the roots of her hair.

Peter pulled back from the nipple he'd been sucking on and stared. It was red and thoroughly glistening in the low light of the room. He puckered his lips and blew. Nadia trembled as the cool air assaulted her already sensitive skin. Peter watched, fascinated, as the nipple pebbled more than it already was. He moved his gaze up to Nadia and found her watching him.

As soon as his eyes met hers, Nadia bent her knees back and pressed her feet against the small of his back, tucking her toes beneath the waistband of his boxers. Peter stiffened and raised himself up slightly. He looked down at her nearly naked frame before meeting her eyes again. "Are you sure?" He whispered. His fingers absently curled a single strand of hair between them. Instead of answering, Nadia moved her feet to rest flat on the mattress. She pushed up and lifted her lower half off the mattress. Her hands reached between them and pushed her panties over the globes of her backside. She brought her hand up to his chest and pushed him away enough so that she could bring her legs together and push her underwear off the rest of the way.

She blushed madly when she was fully naked in front of him. She'd never been naked in front of a boy before. She brought her legs back around Peter's hips and brought her hands to the waistband of his boxers. She slipped beneath them and gripped the skin of his ass in her hands. Peter sucked in a breath and jerked against her. Nadia's lips parted slightly and she tightened her legs against him.

Peter took the hint and slipped one hand around the elastic and pushed down. Their combined efforts found his boxers on the floor in a few seconds. Peter planted his elbows on either side of her head and relaxed against her. They both groaned at the sensation of her heat against his erection. Nadia arched her back and rocked her hips forward, attempting to achieve more friction against Peter. To his credit, he didn't explode right that minute.

He pushed back and leaned over her body and the side of the mattress, stretching his arm down to his pants and riffling through his pockets. Nadia watched as Peter reappeared with a small foil packet, blushing. She smiled and watched as he sat up and ripped the foil open, pulling out the condom and carefully slipping it down his length. He met her eyes and came back down over her. Peter pressed his face tightly against her neck and arched his back, rolling his hips forward. He moaned as the length of his cock was coated in the silk fire that lay between Nadia's legs. She tightened her arms and legs and turned her face into his neck. "Do it, Peter."

He nodded against her and slipped his hand between them, ducking his head and peering down her body to where his sex rested against hers. A wave of arousal swept through him at the sight of her uncovered pussy. He made a mental note to pay it more attention later. He wrapped his fist around his penis and brushed the crown across her lips a few times, thoroughly coating himself in her wetness. He placed the head of his cock at her opening and pushed in slightly. Nadia gasped and brought her hands to his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh.

Peter looked up at her and moved his hand from between their legs to her thigh, bringing it higher around his waist. He pushed in slowly and stopped when he felt her stiffen around him in all ways. He pressed his forehead to hers, sweat beading both of their brows. "Go slow." She whispered. He nodded stiffly and hooked his hand behind her knee, pushing forward. Nadia moaned. Peter stopped, his breath coming heavy and hard.

He'd never felt anything like her before. She was wrapped around him like a vice. She was warm and soft and felt like silk. His whole frame trembled and he was grateful that she was a virgin, too. If she'd done this before, he would've been embarrassed at his lack of control which was being tested to its limits. He hadn't even hit her barrier yet.

"Nadia, relax." He said, kissing the curve of her neck. Nadia nodded shakily and ran her fingers tensely through his hair. Peter lifted his head from its place at her neck and pressed their lips together. He pushed his tongue in against hers and explored the depths of her mouth. He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and tilted her head back just slightly, giving him better access. He felt her melt beneath him and used the distraction to his advantage, arching his hips forward and feeling that slight give within her. Nadia squeaked into his mouth and he felt her lower body clench around him. He moaned roughly and tightened his grip around her knee to keep his orgasm at bay.

He stopped moving his mouth against hers and just kept still. Neither of them moved. When he felt like he wasn't going to explode, he lifted his head and met her eyes. She smiled tightly at him and nodded. "Move, Peter." He licked his lips and pressed forward, groaning when he sank deeper into her. Nadia sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at his lower back. Peter pressed his elbows into the mattress and clenched his fingers, bunching the sheet in his hands.

Nadia pressed her face against Peter's neck and met his hips thrust for thrust. Her clitoris throbbed and her walls clenched sporadically around his cock. The coarse hair that covered his legs set her sensitive skin alight as he pressed up into her. She felt him groan against her neck and knew that he would come before her. She'd read once that it was really hard for women to come from penetration alone. He still made her feel wonderful. Her whole body tingled and goosebumps rose up on her arms and legs every time he pulled out.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and saw stars. He was close. His thrust grew erratic and hard, pushing Nadia deeper into the mattress every time. He grunted and froze above her as his balls tightened and his cock twitched. Nadia felt her internal muscles clench around him at the sudden gush of heat to her core. She drew her fingers through Peter's hair and let him rest against her for a few minutes.

He pulled back and stared down at her. "You didn't come, did you?" Nadia blushed furiously before shaking her head. Peter stared down at her, his gaze hard and calculating. "What do you want me to do?" He asked quietly, the tips of his ears turning red. Nadia looked away from him and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Nadia." She looked up at him. "I don't know. I've never done this before." Peter furrowed his eyebrows and his gaze traced the plains of her body. "Have you ever…" He trailed off and Nadia arched an eyebrow.

"Ever what?" Nadia asked. Peter blushed and scoffed. "You know…" He jerked his head down to where their bodies were still connected. Nadia could feel him softening inside her but he was still slightly hard. She shook her head and he rolled his eyes, suddenly over his embarrassment. "Have you ever touched yourself?" Nadia sucked in a sharp breath and looked away.

Peter smiled softly. "Have you? You don't have to be embarrassed. I do it all the time." She scoffed. "It's normal for boys. Girls don't talk about stuff like that. I can't believe _we're_ talking about it." Peter snorted and pulled her hips towards him, sinking his half-erect penis deeper inside her. She tensed and shivered. "Considering what we just did, it's not that strange." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at him. "I guess." She still didn't answer his question.

"Come on, Nadia. It's important for us to share this stuff." Her eyebrows rocketed into her hairline and she stared at him. He sagged and sighed. "I mean, this is something that we talked about. This is something that we both want to happen again. Don't try to deny it." He gave her a pointed look and she nodded. "It's important for us to figure out what makes the other…feel good." His cheeks darkened when he finished but he pushed on. "If I want to help you, you know, orgasm, I need to know what works for you and vice versa."

She could see his point. "So, you want me to touch myself so you can see what I like?" She drew her eyebrows together when he shook his head. "What then?" Peter smirked and sat up and back on his heels. Nadia's eyes widened and she watched as he adjusted her around him. He unlocked her ankles from around his back and settled her knees around his thighs.

Nadia watched through hooded eyes as Peter draped her legs over his thighs and lifted her hips higher against him. She gasped when his penis shifted inside her and he twitched. Peter's mouth fell open slightly when he stared down at where they were connected. If he wasn't fully hard before, he was now. The dark curls between her thighs were glistening with her wetness and neatly trimmed. The outer lips of her pussy were pink and swollen and he could feel her pulse against his leg. She was throbbing.

He couldn't lift his gaze from between her legs. Nadia felt a sudden rush of heat to her core and knew Peter could, too. The widening of his eyes told her as much.

Peter brought his right hand to her stomach, resting his palm flat on her belly right above her curls. Nadia sighed at the heat that his hand emitted. "You're going to have to tell me what feels good, okay?" Peter whispered. Nadia swallowed thickly and nodded. Peter watched her face for a few minutes before bringing his gaze back to her sex. She was beautiful. Her lips were swollen and pink and she fit around him like a glove. She sucked him in and refused to let go. The walls of her sex were silk and ridged slightly, smoothing over every part of his cock.

He licked his lips and brought his thumb down gently on the little nub that peeked out at him from the very top of her pussy. She sighed and he took that as a sign to continue. He tugged the skin up and away and the little flap of flesh that hid her clitoris from view pulled back slightly and revealed the bright pink pearl to his hungry eyes. He groaned deep in his chest and pressed his thumb down on the little jewel. Nadia gasped and arched her back. Peter smirked and did it again.

She brought a hand down and gripped his wrist. "Peter." He stopped and looked up at her face. "Sensitive." He drew his eyebrows together and Nadia swallowed, preparing to clarify. "Get your fingers wet." She whispered almost inaudibly, her cheeks burning. Peter glanced down to her sex and weighed the possibility of him being able to use any of her natural lubrication to assist him. He wasn't willing to risk her comfort so he settled for his own mouth.

Nadia gaped when Peter took his hand from her belly and slipped his thumb in his mouth. He only did it for a few seconds before returning to his previous task. He settled his hand back against her belly and placed his thumb gently on her clitoris. He locked his eyes with Nadia's and waited for her to nod. When she did, he continued.

He pressed his thumb back against her clit and slowly moved the little nub in circles. Nadia sighed and sank boneless into the mattress. Peter watched as her heat soaked his penis and slowly coated his own curls at the base of his cock. He pressed down a little harder and sped up his circular motion. Nadia groaned and he felt her legs tense against his own.

As he increased the pressure against her clit, he was fascinated as it swelled. "Talk to me, Nadia." She moaned and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "That feels really good." She whispered breathily. "Don't stop." Peter stared, transfixed, as Nadia's pussy lips fluttered around him. He could feel her internal muscles twitch when they did that. He tightened his hand on her hip and tugged her closer, moving her along the length of his penis. Nadia moaned audibly and Peter gaped when more of her wetness leaked out around his dick.

"Tell me when you're close." He said. Nadia didn't respond as his thumb sped up again, increasing the pressure on her clitoris. She arched her back and drew her legs up closer to her chest, resting the soles of her feet against his calves. Peter raised an eyebrow at the angle it gave him. She was stretched wider now, giving him a clearer view of her sex as it swallowed him and sucked him deeper.

He could feel the muscles of her channel working around his cock, milking him as he circled her clitoris. He could see the inner lips of her pussy trying to suck him deeper inside of her. He wanted to see what she did when she came. "I'm close. Peter, I'm close." She gasped. His eyes widened slightly and he continued his pace against her.

He knew instantly when her orgasm washed over her. Her whole body shivered and her back arched up. The internal muscles of her pussy clenched hard around him and a flood of heat soaked his cock. She brought her hand down to his wrist again and stilled his movement. She clenched around him for several seconds before she sank back down into the mattress. Peter smiled down at her and brought his hands to her ankles.

He used his grip on her ankles to push himself away and out of her slowly. She shivered when he moved out of her and turned on to her side. Peter tugged the duvet up around them as he lay down and faced Nadia. She smiled sleepily at him, snuggling into his chest. Peter settled the blanket around them and wrapped his arm around her back, slipping one of her legs between his and closing his eyes.


	7. While You're In The World

**While You're in the World**

Peter took a deep breath through his nose, taking stock of his surroundings before he opened his eyes. He could feel the sun on his back, the warmth making it comfortable for him to forgo a blanket around his shoulders. He could feel a warm body tucked beneath his arm and against his chest. Long hair brushed his opposite arm and tickled his wrist. Goosebumps broke out on his neck when she exhaled. He could feel her nose pressed against the curve of his neck and her hands curled, one around his neck and the other into a fist against his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, smiling at her peaceful expression. The light danced across her face and he could see the little dust mites swirling in the air around her face. He brought his arm up from around her waist and brushed a few errant strands away from her cheeks. She sighed and shifted against him, her knee gently brushing his cock.

Peter shifted and traced his thumb over her cheek, smoothing the skin as he went. He trailed his palm down her arm and across her back. He slipped his hand beneath the sheet and passed over her hip and thigh, tightening his fingers just slightly as he went. He wrapped his hand around the back of her knee and carefully shifted her leg from between his to around his hip.

She sighed again and slowly blinked, adjusting to the natural light filtering in through the shades. She turned her bleary eyes up to his and smiled, sated. He smiled down at her and pressed closer, ducking his head to press his lips to hers. She tightened her leg around his hips and trailed her hand down his back, clutching at him.

Peter grinned against her and rolled his hips, his cock half-hard. He could feel her pussy against his leg and knew she was wet. She moaned when he pressed his cock against her and shifted her leg higher up his waist.

Neither one of them heard the knock on the door. Peter was too enamored with the feeling of her tongue against his to notice much else. Nadia was too thrilled at their combined excitement to pay attention.

There was another knock this time followed by the door actually opening. They both jerked their heads up at the sudden expletive that filled the room. "Holy fuck!"

Raul framed the doorway and stared, dumbstruck and furious, at the two teenagers in bed. Together. Naked.

Peter slowly shifted away from Nadia and towards the edge of the bed. Once he felt his feet were planted firmly on the hardwood, he used the closest thing he could find to cover himself. A pillow. Nadia shot back towards the headboard and pressed the sheet to her chest, covering herself. Peter raised a placating hand up towards Raul and attempted conversation. He knew if that didn't work that he had a decent shot at making a run for it.

"Raul, listen, we can explain." Conversation went out the window the second Raul roared like an animal and lunged for Peter. Nadia screamed and Peter launched himself across Raul's body on the mattress and sprang for the door. He ignored Vera's look of shock as he sprinted, naked, down the hall with only a pillow to cover him.

Josh peered blearily over the couch as Peter swung around the dining room table, using it as a blockade between himself and Raul. Rose and Erin stood, motionless and aghast, as Peter attempted to calm an enraged Raul while buck naked in the middle of the house.

"If you'd just let me explain!" Peter yelled. Raul roared again and pushed the table across the room, trying to pin Peter to the wall. Peter ducked and crawled underneath it and between Raul's legs to the couch. He leapt over the back of the couch and ripped the throw from Josh's grasp, wrapping it around his waist like a towel.

"Raul! Seriously!" He shouted. Raul stopped behind the couch and stared, like an angry bull, at Peter. "You have thirty seconds." He said his voice deep and terrifying. Peter held up his hands soothingly and braced his weight on the balls of his feet in case he needed to run again which was almost a guarantee no matter what he said.

"I know how it looked, okay? And what you're thinking is true." Raul surged forward and leapt over the couch much like Peter had previously. Peter darted around the recliner and he and Raul were now in the opposite position. "But we discussed it like adults. It was a mutual decision. I didn't take advantage of her." Raul snorted and darted around the recliner, forcing Peter to the other end of the couch.

"I told you not to hurt her." Raul stated bluntly. Peter screwed up his face in confusion. "I didn't hurt her." Raul shook his head. "Maybe not. But I'm going to hurt you." Raul rushed him and Peter cursed, leaping over the dining room table but Raul had a few seconds head start and wrapped his hand around Peter's ankle.

Peter crashed against the floor and grunted, the air leaving his lungs in a loud whoosh. Raul pushed himself up Peter's prone figure and straddled his waist. Peter brought his hands up and attempted to push Raul off of him. "Get off me." Raul snorted and gripped Peter's shoulders, lifting up his upper body and slamming his head back against the hard wood. Peter groaned and had just enough time to open his eyes before Raul threw back his fist and landed a solid punch to his nose.

Peter moaned and brought his hands up to his face, clutching his nose. He tasted blood and felt tears well up in his eyes. Raul harrumphed and rose to his feet unsteadily. Nadia chose that moment to appear around the corner of the hall, Peter's shirt covering her frame. She gasped and knelt beside him, turning accusing eyes to Raul. "Why'd you break his nose?" She screeched.

Raul adjusted his clothes and met his niece's eyes. "I was protecting your honor." Nadia scoffed and tried to get Peter to pull his hands away from his face. Erin moved away from the kitchen and took a place on Peter's other side, pushing his hands away and gently touching the sides of his nose. Nadia watched as a bright white light emanated from her palms. When she looked back down at Peter, his nose was just like it'd been before.

She helped him sit up and he shook his head, clearing his vision. Everyone's head turned when the front door opened and Koa stepped in with Amy at her side. They both froze and took in the scene before them. "What'd we miss?"

.

Peter's knee shook beneath the table. His arms were crossed over his chest and Nadia sat to his left, her feet tucked up beneath her and her hands clasped on the table. Raul, Vera and Josh all sat across from them. Vera was a little nervous. She felt sort of responsible for the misunderstanding before considering she'd been the one to offer advice to Nadia earlier.

Josh was a cool as a cucumber, basking in the slight chaos. Raul was still pissed, staring daggers at Peter. If looks could kill, Peter would already be six feet under.

Nadia decided to break the tension. "I'm not going to apologize. We didn't do anything wrong." She declared. Peter sucked in a sharp breath and watched Raul's reactions. "Do you understand the gravity of what you've done?" Raul asked, calmly. Nadia raised an eyebrow. "Gravity? I had sex. With a boy. Whom I like. Who likes me. Neither one of us is eighteen so you can't claim statutory rape." Everyone at the table flinched at her words but Nadia stood firm. "We were both consenting and we were responsible. We asked for advice before and used a condom."

Raul grimaced and looked away. "You're seventeen, Nadia. What happens if you get pregnant?" Nadia took a deep breath. "We'll deal with it but we are using protection. It's fine." Raul scoffed and looked back at the two teens. "As much as this pains me, I'm glad you're being safe. Just…I don't want to walk in on you two again." Peter blushed and Nadia looked away. "We'll lock the door." Raul choked and hung his head.

Josh surveyed everyone at the table. "Well, I'd say now's as good a time as any to call everyone back in here and figure out our plan for the day." Josh stood and walked down the hall, banging on doors and calling people's names. Everyone else filed in relatively quickly and ignored the lingering tension from the previous discussion.

Rose clapped her hands. "Okay, so we discussed this last week and decided that we need a much needed break from the world of the apocalypse. In this decision, we've decided to take this day and go shopping. We'll split into groups so we can cover more distance and spend some time away from each other." She eyed everyone, knowing that a break from everyone was needed now more than ever.

"Raul and Josh, you two will go together. Vera, Erin and Amy will be a group. Koa and I will be a pair and Nadia and Peter will finish us off. Everyone knows when to meet back here and how long we can stay out? Okay, let's go."

.

Nadia walked slowly beside Peter as they perused the shop windows. He'd been really quiet ever sense they left the house. She knew he was stewing over what had happened that morning and was trying to figure out the best way to make him feel better.

"Tell me a myth." She said. Peter looked down at her and licked his lips. "About what?" He asked, short with her. Nadia drew her eyebrows together. "I don't know. Talk about Hades. He's pretty badass." Peter snorted. "Hades was the god of the underworld who fell in love with the goddess of the harvest, Persephone." Nadia raised her eyebrows. "That's really opposite." Peter nodded contemplative.

Nadia sighed. "Come on, Peter. It's not that big of a deal." Peter scoffed. "Nadia, your uncle walked in on us getting ready to have sex the morning after I took your virginity. This is a huge deal." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, you took my virginity, I took yours. It is a big deal but you're too busy freaking out about the fact that my uncle knows then the fact that I gave you something really important so excuse me for thinking my uncle knowing about our sex life isn't a big deal."

She broke away from him and ignored his call of her name. His legs were longer so he could catch up a lot quicker then she could. She was so busy scowling that she almost missed it. She stopped and stepped back, turning to gaze up at the TV fixed on the wall in the diner.


	8. I've Got No Excuse

**I've Got No Excuse**

Nadia froze and watched the television screen, Peter's face was flashing in the upper right corner. The captions were on and Nadia could barely read it from her vantage point but she could make it out. _"…regarding the death of fellow classmate Sam Wiley almost a month ago. Moore is reported as being armed and dangerous and anyone who sees him is urged to call the police. There have been a few reported sightings of Moore with a young Mexican-American woman as far south as Houston but so far nothing has turned up regarding these sightings."_ Nadia turned away and gaped at Peter as his eyes looked from the TV to her. His face was an expressionless mask.

"Why didn't you tell me you killed someone?" Nadia almost shouted. Peter held up his hands and tried to shush her. Nadia jerked away from his hold and began walking down the sidewalk. Peter ran after her and grabbed her elbow, trying to get her to look at him. She jerked her arm away from him and turned blazing eyes to him.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to." Nadia snorted. "He still died, Peter." Peter winced and let her get a few paces in front of him before catching up with her and walking backwards in front of her. "It was self-defense, I swear." Nadia stopped and stared at him, dubious. "What?" She asked. Peter swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "He threatened me earlier that day. Told me he was going to kill me the next time he saw me. I showed up at a party he was at and he had two of his friends hold my hands behind my back while he hit me.

"He knocked me down twice but I kept getting up. I hit him a few times and then…" He stopped, meeting Nadia's eyes. She nodded, urging him to continue. "I picked him up and…threw him…into a, uh, car windshield." Nadia's eyes widened. "You threw him." Peter looked away and nodded. Nadia took a deep breath and pushed past him. Peter groaned and turned to follow her. "Nadia, wait!"

Nadia careened around the corner and gasped. An officer was standing there and staring right over her shoulder at Peter. He pulled his gun and aimed at her. "Hands up. Don't move." She began to raise her hands when Peter raced past her and towards the cop. She ducked when a shot rang out and kept her eyes closed as she listened to them fight. She only opened her eyes when it was silent.

She lifted her head from the coverage of her arms and slowly stood. Peter was standing over the cop, breathing heavily. His knuckles were bruised and some were bleeding. Blood dripped from his fingers. She went to his side and wrapped her hands around his left arm. He hissed and pulled away from her. Her eyes widened and she pressed her fingers gently to his blood soaked sweatshirt. "You're bleeding."

He shook his head and glanced down both ends of the alley. "It's fine. We need to get out of here. Someone's going to come looking for whatever made that sound and I don't want to be here when they do." He grabbed her hand with his right and began pulling her down the alley. It was starting to get dark and she was afraid they wouldn't be able to meet up with the others in time.

Peter turned to the right and shook the doorknob of the first door he came across. "It's locked." She eyed the sign above their head. "A hardware store?" A sudden crunch had her looking down. The wood of the door jamb was splintered in to the store and the door could no longer close fully. Peter pulled her in. "Come on. We'll wait out the night here." She nodded and followed him inside.

They situated themselves behind the counter before checking their phones. "Shit, no service." She said. Peter shook his head and flipped his closed. "Me neither." He laid his head back against the counter and closed his eyes. "I'm tired." Nadia looked over at him and sat up on her knees, shaking his shoulder. He winced and jerked away from her. "You can't fall asleep, Peter. You're losing blood. Let me see." He gingerly pulled his arm from his sweatshirt sleeve and gently pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt. Nadia winced and carefully probed at the wound with her fingers.

Peter grimaced but didn't pull away. "That looks really bad. We need Erin." Peter shook his head. "Well, we have no way to reach her so we're just going to have to wait." Nadia eyed him before tugging at the hem of his shirt. He pushed her hands away with his good hand. "What are you doing?" Nadia rolled her eyes. "We need to stop the bleeding. Give me your shirt." Peter hesitated before sighing and clumsily pulled the shirt over his head. Nadia folded it neatly into a square before pressing it, hard to his shoulder. Peter winced.

.

Raul and Josh slipped easily into the rendezvous point and quietly closed the door behind them. Once he was satisfied with the outside, Raul turned to the group and stiffened. "Where're Nadia and Peter?" Vera stood and slipped her hands into her back pockets. "We assumed they would be with you." She turned worried eyes to Rose who crossed her arms nervously over her chest.

Raul shook his head. "I haven't seen them since we left. How much longer before our time to meet is up?" Erin stood slowly and glanced at the clock on the wall, shaking her head. "Ten minutes ago. You guys were late." Josh looked at Raul. He took a deep breath and pressed his thumbs painfully into his eyes. "What could've caused them to miss the meeting time?" No one spoke.

Raul opened his and nodded. "Did anyone see anything or hear anything that was suspicious?" Everyone looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Wait," Rose stood and Raul looked over at her with hopeful eyes. "I heard a gunshot right after Erin and I got here." Vera turned anxious eyes to Raul who shook his head. "I haven't fired a single shot from my gun." Josh stood. "Nadia has one, too, doesn't she?"

Erin looked at Raul who nodded. "I gave it to her as protection in case I wasn't around. Maybe she fired it and is lying low, too afraid to move." Vera nodded. "That means they're out there somewhere probably scared."

"We need to find them." Rose said. Erin stood and made her way over to Raul. "What do you want to do?" She asked. Raul examined the faces of the three people surrounding him and willing to risk their lives to save his niece. "Erin and Rose go with Josh back the way we came. Vera and I will head further south. Rose, where did you hear the shot from?" The African-American woman shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure." Raul nodded and looked at Vera. "Call me if you find them. We'll meet back here in an hour." They all nodded and exited the safe house, turning down their respective destinations and disappearing into the dark.

.

Nadia glanced down at Peter's head on her shoulder. His eyes were partially closed and his shoulder was still bleeding. Her hands were soaked in it and she'd already had to take off her tank top to replace his t-shirt. He was losing too much blood too fast. His chest and arm were dripping blood and it soaked her arms up to her elbows. Both of their remaining clothes were spattered in it. She felt tears well up and adjusted him against her.

He moaned quietly when she maneuvered herself behind him so his back was against her chest. She whimpered when she noticed how cold he was. She pressed her left hand tightly against her soaked tank top pressed hard against his shoulder and ran her right hand through his hair. He rested his head back against her shoulder and she could see his pulse pumping against the skin of his neck.

His working hand came up to rest against her knee, his fingers tightening and relaxing rhythmically against her skin. "Peter?" She whispered. He hummed. A small weight was lifted from her shoulders when he did that. At least his was still responsive. That was usually a good sign in all the TV shows. "Talk to me, Peter." She watched his throat flex as he swallowed. "What about?" His words were slow and slurred. She racked her brain for conversations they'd had in the past. Greek myths. Those were something he talked about a lot. "Tell me the story of…of, um…Hades and Persephone. You never finished that one."

Her voice shook and she wrapped her arm around his naked waist, pulling him further up her body. He groaned and tried to help her, pressing his right hand flat against the tile and pushing himself up. His super strength wasn't working right this moment and his arm shook terribly. She winced when he collapsed back against her. "Hades was the god of the underworld, ruling over all the souls who passed through his gates. They met him after their journey across the River Styx and he judged their actions and determined how they were treated upon their death."

She rested her cheek against his and carded her fingers through his hair. "There were seven different realms of the underworld. The Entrance of the Underworld was exactly what it sounded like. This is where the souls pay Charon who takes them across the river Styx. This is also where the unburied dwell because they can't enter Hades without paying Charon for their passage. Cerberus is here and guards the gates of the Underworld. The judges sit here as well and help determine where a soul will go upon their entrance into the Underworld."

Nadia was entranced. She absently continued to run her fingers through his hair and his thumb was rubbing circles against the skin of her knee. "You should think about where we are." She blinked and glanced down at Peter. His misty brown eyes were staring up at her. "What?" She asked. He swallowed thickly and took a slow deep breath, wincing. "Raul might be close. If you think about where we are, he might be able to find us." Nadia smiled softly. "I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier." Peter smiled, leaning his head back against her shoulder.

"Tartarus is where Zeus cast the Titans after he defeated Cronus. I don't know much about Tartarus. The Fields of Punishment is where souls go who've committed havoc on the world and acts against the gods. Hades designed the punishments himself with the specific acts in mind. This is where Prometheus was kept. Hercules saved him." Nadia stopped stroking his hair and wrapped her arm around his chest, switching hands that pressed against his shoulder.

"The Fields of Asphodel was where people went who didn't commit any significant crimes. Ordinary people basically. They didn't commit any atrocious crimes but they didn't do anything spectacular either. The Vale of Mourning is where people who were consumed by unhappy love were sent. I'm not sure why. Elysium was for the really special people. These people had proximity to the gods or proved their worth like Socrates and Achilles. People in Elysium had an easy afterlife." Peter smiled and his fingers tightened on her knee. "Are you okay?" She asked. She felt him nod against her shoulder. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Her blood ran cold. That wasn't a good sign. "Just now?" He nodded. "I just noticed." Nadia closed her eyes and thought harder about where they were. _Uncle Raul! Please, come find us. There's so much blood._ "What else is there?" She asked Peter. "The best place is the Isles of the Blessed. When a soul goes to Elysium they're given the choice to either stay or be reborn. If a soul is reborn three times and sent to Elysium all three times, then they were sent to the Isles of the Blessed to be sentenced to eternal paradise."

 _Raul! Please! We're in a hardware store. I can't stop the bleeding. Please! Come find us!_

.

Raul and Vera were passing a flower shop when a sharp throb pierced his temples. He stopped and brought his hand to his head. "Raul?" Vera asked. She looked around, gauging their surroundings. Raul closed his eyes and focused his thoughts, trying to pinpoint whoever else's thoughts were interrupting his own.

 _Oh, God. There's so much blood._ Raul looked up at Vera. "They're close. I can hear Nadia." Vera's eyes widened. "Where are they?" Raul shook his head. "I don't know. Her thoughts are erratic. She's panicking. I think one of them is hurt. She was thinking about how much blood there was." Vera brought her hand to her mouth.

Raul doubled over when Nadia's thoughts echoed loudly through his mind. _Uncle Raul! Please, come find us. There's so much blood._ He nodded then. "One of them is definitely hurt and I don't think it's Nadia. I'm only hearing her and not Peter." Vera glanced around them. "We just need her to think about where they are." Raul nodded. It didn't take long for another sharp thought to pierce his mind. _Raul! Please! We're in a hardware store. I can't stop the bleeding. Please! Come find us!_

"It's definitely Peter who's hurt. She just said she can't stop the bleeding. She said they're in a hardware store." Vera carefully trailed her eyes over every sign around them. She gripped Raul's arm and pointed across the street a block away. "There! It say's _Duffy's Hardware_." Raul nodded and they jogged across the street.

Raul pulled on the door and it didn't budge. He turned to Vera. "It's locked." She peered around the side of the building. "There's an alley on our left. They must've gone in through the back." Raul nodded and led them down the alley. They cataloged the unconscious officer and a few drops of blood beside his prone body. He turned and saw the back door of the hardware store slightly ajar. "Found it."

.

"Persephone was the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of the harvest. She was beautiful and she was innocent and Hades wanted her for his wife. He saw her picking flowers every year and was entranced by her beauty. He was in need of a wife and she would be perfect.

"He planted a patch of Narcissus and she was gazing at its beauty when he came up out of a huge crack in the earth and took her into the Underworld to be his bride.

"When Demeter discovered her daughter's disappearance she cursed the earth. The farmers couldn't plant their crops and anything that grew from the earth, died. People were dying and Zeus didn't know what to do. Demeter demanded her daughter's return and would not restore the harvest until she was returned.

"Meanwhile, Hades tricked Persephone into eating six pomegranate seeds making it impossible for her to leave the Underworld six months out of every year and that's how the seasons were made." Peter's abrupt ending startled Nadia. "That's it?" He swallowed thickly and pressed his cold cheek against hers. "I'm so tired, Nadia. I just wanted to finish." Nadia tightened her arms around him. "Don't fall asleep on me, Peter. I need you."

Peter mustered a small smile. "It's so hard, Nadia." She clenched her eyes but a few tears managed to slip out, trailing down her cheeks. "I know but Raul will find us and he'll bring Erin and you'll be okay." She whispered, rocking their bodies gently. Peter chuckled wetly and brought his good hand up to hers against his chest, curling his fingers around her palm. "I don't feel anything, Nadia. There's no pain. I'm just cold and tired. Let me sleep, please."

She tightened her arms around him. _He's dying, Raul. It doesn't hurt anymore. Please, I need him, Raul. I need him. He's dying._

.

Raul froze in what looked like the stock room. "What?" Vera asked. "He's dying." He whispered. Vera whirled to face him. "Come again?" She hissed. Raul pushed her aside and walked faster through the store, the flashlight on his phone illuminating the tile beneath their feet. They slowed when they came across a smear of blood on the floor. "We're close."

.

Nadia shivered against Peter when she saw a faint glow through the glass of the counter behind them. "Someone's here, Peter. It might be Raul or Erin or anyone." Peter coughed and shuddered. "Or someone else." Nadia tried not to think about what that could mean. "We're going to be okay." She whispered against his neck. Peter shook his head and tightened his hand in hers. He coughed again, wetly. "That's really bad." He mumbled. Nadia lifted her head and gaped at the line of blood trailing down his chin. Blood was in his lungs.

She squinted against the sudden onslaught of light. "Nadia?" She sagged when she recognized Vera. "Help me." Vera was quick to kneel in front of Peter. Raul was there, too, on their right, checking them both over for worse damage. Vera felt Peter's neck for a pulse and carefully pulled Nadia's hand away from his shoulder. Peter didn't wince.

"This is bad, Raul. We need Erin." Raul pulled out his phone and cursed. "No service." Nadia didn't waste energy giving him a scathing look. "I'll have to go outside." He stood quickly and disappeared back the way he'd come. Vera examined both teenagers. "What happened?"

Nadia adjusted her grip on Peter and his head rolled back against her shoulder, his chest rising and falling too quickly for comfort. "There was a cop in the alley. He had a gun on me and Peter ran at him. He shot him before Peter could knock him out." Nadia looked worriedly at Peter. "He saved my life and now he's going to die." Vera didn't have time to respond before Raul returned. "The others are a few blocks away. They'll be here in five minutes."

Nadia whimpered and closed her eyes, tears leaking out. "He doesn't have five minutes." She hissed her voice cracking. Peter smiled softly, his eyes closed. "Everything's going to be okay, Nadia." She opened her eyes and stared at the side of his face. "They'll be able to save you and that's all that matters. That was always the plan." Nadia jerked against him. "What?"

He turned his head as best as he could towards her. "My whole plan was to make sure that you got out of here safe. It didn't matter what happened to me as long as you were safe. I just wanted you to be safe and protected. You. You're all that ever mattered." Raul looked away and closed his eyes. Vera sat back against the far wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Nadia blinked and a tear fell from each eye. "You're an ass, Peter Moore." Raul cracked a broken smile and Vera chuckled wetly. "You don't get to decide that. You say you're trying to save me but what about you? Did you ever think that I need you to save me? I need you, Peter. I need you around. You may not care if you live or die but I do. I need you here, with me, okay? Can you do that, Peter? Can you hold on for me?"

Raul glanced over his shoulder when he heard movement behind them. Vera stood and stumbled towards the noise. "Peter?" Nadia shook him. Raul glanced down at them, his heart in his throat. "Peter!" Nadia shook him harder before pressing her fingers to his throat. She snapped her eyes up to Raul. "He's not breathing."

Raul leapt into action and carefully took Peter from Nadia's arms. Together they laid him to the floor with his head and shoulders in Nadia's lap. Raul pressed his ear to Peter's chest and cursed. "Nadia, tilt his head back and open his mouth. When I tell you, breath for him, okay? Can you do that?" Nadia nodded shakily and wiped tears from her cheeks.

Joshua was the first around the corner. He stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. Blood covered the floor and Peter and Nadia. Peter was too pale and Nadia was shaking. The most disturbing part was that Peter clearly was not breathing as Raul pumped his chest up and down in threes before Nadia breathed into his mouth.

"One, two, three, breathe, Nadia." Nadia pressed her mouth to Peter's, tasting the copper of his blood on her tongue. She pulled back and Raul pumped again.

Rose, Koa and Erin were quick to follow Josh and both covered their mouths at the scene. "Erin!" Vera cried. She wrapped her hand around the other woman's wrist and pulled her to kneel beside Raul. "Raul, move."

Nadia snapped her head up when Raul ceased his movements. She watched with critical eyes as Erin held her hands a centimeter away from Peter's wound and closed her eyes. She sat there for a few seconds before opening her eyes. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" Nadia demanded. Erin turned terrified eyes to her. She must have looked horrible. "Why isn't it working?" Rose knelt beside her. "Erin, try his heart."

Erin nodded shakily before placing her hands over his heart and closing her eyes. Nadia watched Peter's face for any change. She didn't look up when Raul gasped or when Erin sighed in relief. She only moved when Peter opened his eyes and met hers. "Hi." He said. Nadia laughed softly and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "I told you." She said. Peter smiled and closed his eyes, bringing his hand around to hers and clasping her fingers in his.

.

Raul and Josh had carried Peter's weight between them and they all limped carefully home. Nadia and Peter had retreated to her bedroom as soon as they got back. The other's sat up for a few more hours.

"He was dead. He died." Vera whispered. Raul nodded and felt Erin place a comforting hand on his knee. "There was so much blood. I've never seen that much blood before. He was so pale." Josh said, his eyes unfocused and staring across the room. "He's okay, now. He's breathing. Nadia's with him. He'll be fine." Koa said, trying her best to comfort the group of strangers she now called her closest allies.

.

Peter kept his eyes closed as Nadia combed her fingers through his hair. Her back was pressed against the headboard and his back was to her chest. He traced circles against the skin of her thigh, relishing the feel of her against him. "You died, Peter." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, his face tight with restrained emotion.

"All I could think about, as you died in my arms was all the things I hadn't said to you. All the things we hadn't done yet." Peter didn't move. He kept drawing circles in her skin and relaxed against her as her fingers brushed back his hair. "I think I'm in love with you, Peter." She pressed her lips against his ear with this confession, like she was afraid he would miss it if she didn't.

Peter nodded and took a deep breath. "I meant what I said, in the hardware store. You're all that really matters. You. As long as you're okay, I could die happy." Nadia pressed her face against his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles against his belly. He stroked the skin of her shin, smoothing his hands up plane of her bones. "I think I'm in love with you, too." He whispered.

.

.

.

.

 **It finally happened! Peter and Nadia kissed in The Messengers! I was so excited that I had to rewind and re-watch three times! This is the best thing ever!**


End file.
